Deuce Martinez
|} Martin "Deuce" Martinez (grany przez Adama Irigoyena) - jest głównym bohaterem w serialu Taniec rządzi. Jego ojciec i matka zostali wspomniani, lecz nigdy po imieniu. Ma wielu członków rodziny, garstka kuzynów została pokazana już w odcinkach. Jego najbardziej znanym członkiem rodziny jest Wujek Frank, który jest właścicielem Crusty's. Uczęszcza do Liceum Johna Hughesa w Chicago. Przeważnie opiekuje się Flynnem i jest w związku z Diną. Może mówić płynnie po hiszpańsku, jak widać w odcinkach ,,Twist It Up" i ,,Daj się zwariować". Osobowość Deuce jest opisany jako pewny siebie, zaradny i niepohamowanym sąsiadem i długoletnim przyjacielem Rocky i CeCe. Pochodzi z kubańskiej rodziny i stwierdził, że jego ojciec prowadzi "rodzinny biznes", który nie ma prawa wiedzieć co on robi do 18 lat. Nie miał szczęścia z dziewczynami, ale jest jedyną postacią serialu, która ma dziewczynę. Relacje Dina Garcia (Jego dziewczyna) prawo|250px Dina jest stałą dziewczyną Deuce'a. Są również najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Poznali się w odcinku "Match It Up" i są od tego czasu razem. Dina to wersja kobieca Deuce'a. Obydwoje noszą podobne ubrania i zarówno też sprzedają rzeczy innym ludziom. Jak Deuce, Dina ma kubańskie pochodzenie, wiedząc, że jej ojciec jest z Kuby, a jej matka może być z Niemiec. Deuce spotkał się z obydwoma rodzicami Diny - zarówno z ojcem - Donem Rio'em Garcią i z Pani Garcia przy różnych okazjach i zdobył ich zaufanie i szacunek. Mają poparcie od znajomych: CeCe jest tą, która ich ustawiła, Rocky powiedziała, że są idealni do siebie. Dina nazywa go "Kotku!", "Kochanie!" lub "Deucie". Obecnie są jedyną parą w serialu. Świętowali także pierwszą rocznicę w odcinku "Recenzja". W odcinku "Zapasy rządzą" zerwali, lecz Deuce chciał ją z powrotem, więc walczył o nią. Potem wrócili do siebie. (patrz: Deucina) CeCe Jones (Bliska przyjaciółka) prawo|250px CeCe i Deuce są bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Oboje chodzą do Liceum Johna Hughesa, gdzie był pierwszym, który dał Rocky i CeCe ulotkę zawierającą informacje na temat przesłuchań do Taniec rządzi w Chicago. CeCe stale żartuje sobie z Deuce'a. W odcinku "Match It Up" Deuce myśli, że CeCe chce być kimś więcej dla niego niż tylko przyjaciółką i gdy zostaje "odrzucona" przez Deuce'a to się zastanawia, co mu się nie podoba w niej. (patrz: DeCe) Rocky Blue (Bliska przyjaciółka) lewo|250px Rocky i Deuce są bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Zazwyczaj są postrzegani w szkole lub w Crusty's. Był pierwszą osobą, która dała jej i CeCe ulotkę zawierającą informacje na temat przesłuchań do Taniec rządzi w Chicago. Był zdenerwowany, gdy Rocky powiedziała, że bierze pracę jako modelka w odcinku "Model It Up", w którym także ujawnił, że Rocky reguluje mu brwi. Razem najwięcej razy się przytulili niż ktokolwiek inny w serialu (prócz Rocky i CeCe). Rocky przyszła do Deuce'a o pomoc, gdy musiała znaleźć grę dla biednego chłopca podczas Świąt Bożego Narodzenia w odcinku "Święta rządzą". (patrz: Reuce) Ty Blue (Najlepszy przyjaciel) prawo|180px Deuce to najlepszy przyjaciel Ty'a. Przeważnie są razem, czy to jako opiekunowie Flynna, czy w szkole, czy w Crusty's. Poznali się w 3 klasie i zaprzyjaźnili się po tym jak Deuce kupił Ty'owi jego ulubioną grę na wideo i zaprosił go do gry ("Twist It Up"). Obydwoje mają podobne osobowości. Deuce wydaje się podziwiać Ty'a dużo razy, raz nazywając go "bohaterem", mówiąc, że zawsze będzie czuł się bezpiecznie, gdy jest w pobliżu ("Reunion It Up"). Gdy Deuce obecnie chodzi na randki z Diną, Ty wychodzi z różnymi dziewczynami i stale Deuce pisze o jego życiu miłosnym. Deuce wiedział, że Ty'owi naprawdę podobała się Gina, dlatego poprosił Dinę, aby spróbowała się dogadać z nią na podwójnej randce w odcinku "Rodzice rządzą". Deuce zgodził się także być tłumaczem podczas gdy Ty umówił się z dziewczyną, która pochodziła z Hiszpanii w odcinku "Daj się zwariować". (patrz: Tyece) Flynn Jones (Bliski przyjaciel) lewo|220px Flynn i Deuce są bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Deuce opiekuje się nim czasami. Często jest gotowy do szalonych przygód, takich jak pogoń myszy w odcinku "Wild It Up" i urządza pogrzeb złotej rybki Flynna, którego przypadkowo Deuce zabił w odcinku "Reunion It Up". Deuce ma podobną osobowość, bo łatwo współpracują ze sobą, chociaż Flynn jest postrzegany zwykle jak przechytrza Deuce'a, takich jak przywiązanie Deuce'a w łańcuchy do krzesła w odcinku "Show It Up". Flynn pomógł Deuce'owi prowadzić konkurs talentów w Liceum Johna Hughesa, będąc jego drugą głową. (patrz: Deucynn) Tinka Hessenheffer (Przyjaciółka (obecnie)/Nieprzyjaciółka (kiedyś) prawo|250px Deuce i Tinka współgrają ze sobą tylko kilka razy w serialu. Tinka powiedziała Deuce'owi, że mógłby użyć trochę pomocy w sprawie włosów ("Give It Up") i mają rozmowę ze sobą w odcinku "Potrójna randka", gdy stara się jej sprzedać Błyskotkacz X-96 Turbo. W odcinku "Break It Up" Deuce powiedział, że by wolał pocałować Tinkę ze wszystkich dziewczyn obecnych w trakcie wakacji podczas gry "Prawda czy Wyzwanie". Ona przyznaje, że jest oburzona i obrażona, że wybrał ją. Kiedy CeCe powiedziała, że idzie sprawdzić co z Rocky w jeziorze, Tinka powiedziała, "Nie, nie, zostawiaj mnie z ... Deuce'em". W odcinku "Spirit It Up", gdy Dina popchnęła Tinkę i obraziła ją i Deuce zapytał Dinę dlaczego była niemiła dla Tinki i że powinni dać jej spotykać się z nimi. (patrz: Dinka) Gunther Hessenheffer (Przyjaciel/Nieprzyjaciel) lewo|250px Ich rozmowa w serialu jest kilka razy. W odcinku "Add It Up" Gunther założył się z Deuce'em, że pokona go w ręcznych zapasach. Gunther bije go we wszystkich meczach i Deuce przegrywa wszystkie ubrania (jest dostrzegany potem jak przechodzi obok domu i patrzy na Rocky i CeCe i mówi "Macie po prostu szczęście, że wygrałem z powrotem swoją bieliznę"). Gunther i Tinka wybrali, że dla Deuce'a będą mili ("Terapie rządzą"). Gunther nazywa go "Deucie". (patrz: Deuther) Logan Hunter (Przyjaciel) Logan i Deuce po raz pierwszy spotkali się w odcinku "My Fair Librarian It Up" i Deuce objawił, że jest fanem Logana, gdy Logan wspomniał, że ma wiele doświadczeń z tego typu samochodami. Następnie Deuce zaczął go lubić i Logan się zdziwił, gdy Deuce nosił jego ubranie. Obecny w odcinkach Sezon 1 * Start It Up * Meatball It Up * Give It Up * Add It Up * Kick It Up * Party It Up * Hook It Up * Wild It Up * Match It Up * Show It Up * Glitz It Up * Hot Mess It Up * Reunion It Up * Sweat It Up * Model It Up * Twist It Up * Break It Up * Throw It Up Sezon 2 * Terapie rządzą * Potrójna randka * Taniec rządzi w L.A. * Doktorzy rządzą * Recenzja * Podwójny Pegas * Taneczna aukcja * Święta rządzą * Dzień dobry, Chicago * Sąd nastolatków * Rodzice rządzą * Daj się zwariować * Kto to zrobił? * Tunel rządzi * Protest rządzi * Zapasy rządzą * Rock and Roll rządzi * Obóz Taneczny * Piżamowa impreza * Niespodzianki rządzą * Taniec rządzi w Japonii Sezon 3 * Pożar * Wielki smutek * Do boju! * Życie w zamknięciu * Duch Świątecznego Tańca * Flynn sam w domu * Bibliotekarka rządzi * Ślub rządzi * Wielki powrót * Zamiana * Wojna o miłość * Torebki rządzą * Nauka rządzi * Przeciwieństwa się przeciągają * Wróżenie rządzi * Future It Up * Francja rządzi * My Bitter Sweet 16 It Up * Lojalność rządzi * Duchy rządzą * Remember Me Crossovery * Charlie Shakes It Up Ciekawostki * Deuce zna wiele osób, takich jak Zaklinacz koni, wychowawców szkół wyższych poziomów itp. * Deuce chodzi z Diną od odcinka Match It Up. * Nosi skórzane kurtki lub słuchawki w prawie każdym odcinku. * W sezonie 2, dostaje pracę w Crusty's, która jest własnością jego wuja Franka. Wielu jego krewnych pracowało tam. * Deuce zazwyczaj pilnuje Flynna, jak nikogo innego nie ma w domu. * Deuce jest jedynym głównym bohaterem, który miał związek dłużej niż 1 odcinek. * Show It Up: Mieszka na Kubie. * Deuce boi się małych przestrzeni i sztucznych bród (Doktorzy rządzą) oraz myszy (Wild It Up). * Rodzice rządzą: Kiedy miał pięć lat, jego matka umieściła go na ruchomym koniu uruchamianym przez wrzucenie monety, po nim płakał przez tydzień. * Jest on jedynym głównym bohaterem, którego domu nie pokazano. * Recenzja, Zapasy rządzą: Związek jego i Diny tymczasowo rozpadł się dwa razy, ale zaś powrócili do siebie. * Niespodzianki rządzą: Ma identycznego kuzyna o imieniu Harrison i często robią dzięki temu żarty znajomym. * Recenzja, Protest rządzi: Deuce zawsze śmieje się z własnych dowcipów. * Jest jedynym głównym bohaterem, którego rodzice nie byli pokazani w serialu. Ma dużo kuzynów, wujków i ciotek. Pamiętne cytaty * "Whoa! Co CeCe robi w telewizji?" * "Wysoki Sądzie, Jest jeszcze jeden Super Sekretny Świadek Wydarzenia. Ja". * "Nie! Tym razem ja ci zabiorę spodnie... i potem od razu Ci je oddam bo są wyjątkowo obrzydliwe!" Galeria Aby przejść do galerii kliknij tutaj Kategoria:Postacie